


Well-Dressed Man

by Kalloway



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A good look for Chrom.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Well-Dressed Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



Ranzal held his tongue. Chrom looked good in his clothing, or at least comfortable enough to get back to work. They still had... well, Chrom had promised to repair twice as many training dummies as he'd broken, which was what they'd both been doing before one of Luca's pranks had gone absolutely awry and-- 

Well, Sarisse had handled Luca. Cleo and Sarisse were now handling some surprise laundry. And Ranzal had volunteered some of his spare wardrobe so that Chrom wasn't sitting around in his smallclothes. 

Chrom looked damned good as a merc. And Ranzal bet Chrom knew that too.


End file.
